Paul Guilfoyle
Paul Guilfoyle is een Amerikaanse televisie en film acteur. Hij speelt nu Jim Brass in de serie CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Vroege Leven Paul is geboren in Canon in Massachuetts. Hij ging naar Boston College High School. In 1968 ging Paul naar Lehigh University. In 1977 studeerde hij af van Yale met als hoofdvak Economie. Voordat hij een reputatie in het theater opbouwde op Broadway studeerde hij aan de Actor's Studio. Carrière Paul speelde in Howard The Duck en in een vroege aflevering van Crime Story waarin hij een crimineel speelde die een gijzelaar is. Hij is sinsdien uitgegroeid tot een van de grootste acteurs van de industrie, gespecialiseerd in rollen van zowel de goede als de slechte kant van de rechtshandhaving. Zijn tv-optredens bevatten met name gastrollen in Miami Vice, Law & Order, New York Undercover, Ally McBeal en Justice League Unlimited als Travis Morgan. Zijn film credits zijn talrijk, verspreid over bijna drie decennia. Zijn optredens in opmerkelijke films zijn in onder andere: Three Men and a Baby, Wall Street, Celtic Pride, Beverly Hills Cops II, Quiz Show, Hoffa, Mrs. Doubtfire, Air Force One, Striptease, Aimstad, The Negotiator, Extreme Measures, Session 9, Primary Colors ''en ''L.A. Confidential. Paul is het meest bekend om zijn rol als Jim Brass in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Filmografie * Next Door (1975) * The Murderer (1976) * Ephraim McDowell's Kentucky Ride (1981) * Roanoak (1986) * Howard The Duck (1986) * Billy Galvin (1986) * Crime Story (1986) * Spenser: For Hire (1987) * Beverly Hills Cops II (1987) * Three Man and a Baby (1987) * Wall Street (1987) * Katie & Allie (1988) * The Serpent and the Rainbow (1988) * Internal Affairs (1988) * Wiseguy (1988) * Kojak: Fatal Flaw (1989) * Unsub (1989) * Miami Vice (1987 - 1989) * Big Time (1989) * Dealers (1989) * The Local Stigmatic (1990) * Cadillac Man (1990) * Curiosity Kills (1990) * Law & Order (1990) * Unnatural Pursuits (1991) * True Colors (1991) * The Great Pretender (1991) * Darrow (1991) * Civil Wars (1991) * Notorious (1992) * Final Analysis (1992) * Those Secrets (1992) * Dead Ahead: The Exxon Valdez Disaster (1992) * Hoffa (1992) * Naked in New York (1993) * Anna Lee: Headcase (1993) * Class of '61 (1993) * The Night We Never Met (1993) * Fallen Angels (1993) * Mrs. Doubtfire (1994) * Mother's Boys (1994) * Amilia Earthart: The Final Flight (1994) * Little Odessa (1994) * Quiz Show (1994) * M.A.N.T.I.S. (1994) * New York Undercover (1994) * Cafe Society (1995) * Gospa (1995) * Looking for Richard (1996) * Un divan à New York (1996) * September (1996) * Celtic Pride (1996) * Heaven's Prisoners (1996) * Central Park West (1996) * Striptease (1996) * Manny & Lo (1996) * The Burning Zone (1996) * Extreme Measures (1996) * Night Falls on Manhatan (1996) * Ransom (1996) * Peppermills (1997) * New York Undercover (1997) * L.A. Confidential (1997) * Path to Paradise: The Untold Story of the World Trade Center Bombing (1997) * Air Force One (1997) * Amistad (1997) * Ally McBeal (1998) * Primary Colors (1998) * The Negotiater (1998) * One Tough Cop (1998) * Exiled: a Law & Order movie (1998) * In Dreams (1999) * Entropy (1999) * Anywhere but Here (1999) * Randsom Hearts (1999) * Blessed Art Thou (2000) * Company Man (2000) * Now and Again (2000) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000 - nu) * Hemmingway, The Hunter of Death (2001) * Night Visions (2001) * Session 9 (2001) * Pharaoh's Heart (2002) * Live from Bagdad (2002) * Coyote Waits (2003) * Tempesta (2004) * Justice League Unlimited (2005) * Prototype (2009) Bron * http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Guilfoyle Categorie:Acteurs